


【治弔】白蛾梅雨

by guobacteria



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guobacteria/pseuds/guobacteria
Kudos: 5





	【治弔】白蛾梅雨

“原来你还活着啊。”  
“你也还没死啊。”  
死柄木拖着伤痕累累的身体倚在深巷脏兮兮的墙壁上，他抬头看着面前拿枪指着他的男人，从胸膛里发出粗粝的笑声来。好久不见了，治崎廻。  
他的左腿中了数弹，止不住的鲜血淌了一路，脸上的“父亲”也不见了。和英雄们的最后一战，敌联盟大势已去，费尽全力逃出来时死柄木才终于回忆起人类原始的恐惧、对生的渴求。  
此时，他以为已经死去的对手出现在他面前，被废掉的双手换成了金属义手，自己的性命像一缕细细的蜘蛛丝被他捏住。  
“喂，快点动手吧。”  
开始下雨了，他的眼睛被雨水模糊，血迹被冲刷着，快要流成一个小小的湖。治崎的样子变得模糊，抵在额前的枪口凉凉的，死柄木连不甘心的时间都来不及有，失血和疲惫让他失去了意识。  
……  
然后治崎收回了枪。

他没有杀死死柄木，而是把他捡回住所——这可不是什么以德报怨的故事——截去了他几乎被打烂的左腿，和双手的小拇指。曾经对方给自己带来的残喘的耻辱，他要加倍奉还到他身上。治崎要看着死柄木同自己一样，残缺、脆弱地活下去，生不如死。  
死柄木醒来的时候看到自己的模样，着实大发了一通脾气，最后疲惫地倒在床上，他还在发烧，哑着嗓子说：治崎廻，你还不如直接杀了我。  
治崎冷笑一声：这比杀了你好得多。  
现在的治崎改了名字，叫小野明（死柄木嘲笑这名字太良民路人甲），做着能多低调就多低调的地下黑医生。除非万不得已，也没有谁愿意找一个两只手都是铁疙瘩的家伙来给自己缝针和摘弹片。

治崎让死柄木住在自己这里，是为了观察死柄木的狼狈。他看着对方撑着拐杖跌跌撞撞，也看着他攥着双手无所事事，还有苦于没有游戏机的郁闷表情。最满意的，还是自己掌握着经济上的完全主动，出不了门、连一顿饭都要依靠别人的敌联盟老大，实在是凄惨得太可笑了。  
“看我这幅样子，满意了吗？”  
“还行。”  
原本他们都讨厌对方讨厌得无以言表，说不定是基于某些共同点，创造了能对话的奇迹。看似平静的表面下，憎恶始终翻涌着。  
不用出诊的日子，治崎拿一盘将棋，自己跟自己下，偶尔死柄木也会因为实在忍受不了没有游戏机而稍微陪他下两局。棋艺烂透了。  
他们从春雨的季节一直生活到梅雨的季节，意外得磨合到相安无事，宛如截肢时被磨掉的尖尖的骨头。连绵的雨水没有让他们感到清凉，空气里都是热且霉烂的气息，肮脏污秽的房间角落里，地缝生了青苔，拖把长出蘑菇。治崎也惊讶自己一个洁癖竟也习惯了这样的日子，在贫民区给脏兮兮的家伙们开药、动刀，如同死柄木习惯了自己现在是一个手无缚鸡之力的残疾人。  
“报纸上说，英雄们还没有停止对你的搜查。”  
“啧。”  
“只要我想，随时可以把你扔出去。”  
“你不会，”死柄木笑，“你是不会让英雄处置你好不容易抓来的猎物的。”  
是的，我不会。治崎想，我没疯，我要看他屈居在旧日仇人的庇护下最卑贱的姿态。

细雨、小雨、中雨、骤雨、大雨、暴雨在六月的尾巴来回切换，死柄木时常因为失去的左腿疼痛难忍，治崎把一盒止痛药扔在他脸上，叫他安静。  
夜里下了一场大雨，电闪雷鸣的，叫人心神不宁。狂暴的雨点隔断了屋外所能传来的一切声音，也切断了他们家的电力供应。治崎把蜡烛找出来点上，火苗燃烧的样子安静而笔直，一点一点地消耗着它的存在。  
他们没谁愿意去多愁善感，再起不能，苟活至此，已经没必要再为未来不可能实现狗屁破事挂心。能使他们继续燃烧生命的，只有卡在喉咙里时刻提醒他们的仇恨——尽管过去了，也照样是仇恨。  
一只飞蛾扑灭了蜡烛，也发出了焦臭的死去的味道，全部的努力都付之一炬。死柄木倚在墙边看雨，把目光收回在室内的黑暗里，双手交叉抱在胸前，骂了句“蠢货”。  
治崎不说话，重新把蜡烛点好，死柄木直勾勾地盯着火光，跃动的暖色让他的眼神看起来不再那么尖锐了。  
“啧，”他很快又抱怨起来，“墙壁在漏水。”  
“安静点，小屁孩。”  
“少来。”  
死柄木从潮乎乎的墙边挪到沙发上坐下，又有一只飞蛾闪着翅膀向蜡烛扑来了，他一边对治崎说下次出门带瓶杀虫剂回来，一边飞快地伸出手捏住那只可怜的虫子，拔下它的翅膀，握紧拳头让薄薄的两翼化为碎片。  
治崎看着那撮碎片竟然笑了，死柄木知道他是在笑他们俩，折了翅膀的飞蛾跟他们同样早晚都是死路一条。  
去他妈的目标和理想，白忙一场白费功夫。

过了几天治崎出诊回来，带了一瓶酒，是患者送给他的自酿香槟，混浊的玻璃瓶里酒色浓重。死柄木自从敌联盟的酒吧被英雄们捣毁后就再没怎么喝过酒。贫民区里的酒是难得的奢侈品，对于他们来说也可以算作必要的放纵。  
“嘭——”开香槟的响声是久违了的音乐。  
淡淡的酒味多少掩盖了屋里的药味和霉味，没有像样的高脚杯，死柄木不情不愿用塑料杯凑合，丝毫不在意截肢患者必要的健康饮食，喝了一口立马皱眉：“这玩意儿馊了吧。”  
治崎的表情也很微妙：“酿得太酸……”  
“带这种东西来还不如不带。”  
“靠别人养活的家伙就别挑三拣四了。”  
“嘁。”  
死柄木突发奇想，从橱柜里拿出了白糖罐，捏了一撮白色的粉末到酒杯里。然后又招呼治崎过来，给他也加了一撮。  
“尝尝，是不是没那么难喝了？”  
“不，还是那样。”  
白色的砂糖在杯底缓慢地黏连成一坨透明晶体。死柄木举高杯子晃一晃让它彻底融化消逝：“敬白糖。”

出门对于他们来说都有风险，实在不得不出门的时候，干脆一口气办很多事、买很多东西。化了装的两个人一前一后地走着，死柄木不知道治崎葫芦里卖得什么药，走着走着竟然拐进了墓园里。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你居然还有个墓，是来搞笑的吗？”死柄木一口啐在刻着“治崎廻”的墓碑上，撑着拐杖笑得几乎单腿站都站不住了。像他们十恶不赦的敌人，没有家人，伙伴也不过萍水相逢，恨不得死后都被英雄们拖出来鞭尸的，哪能盼得来死后的凭吊呢？  
治崎试图无视死柄木恶意的笑，未果。他面无表情将手中的白玫瑰放在墓前，干巴巴地说了一句：“治崎廻早就已经死了。”  
“好好，知道了，叫您小野医生。”  
连日的雨水把墓碑冲得很干净。八斋会的残党们蹲在监狱里，都以为他死了，治崎的墓还是玄野费劲了心思越狱出来给他安顿的衣冠冢，玄野对他的忠心他是知道的，然而玄野也正是因为越狱被击毙的。  
这次扫墓，对治崎来说只是怀念了一下曾经的部下而已。他们哪能盼得来死后的凭吊呢……得不到的，永远是最好的。  
死柄木挠挠脖子，低头看着左腿空荡荡的裤管，难得说了句人话：“我是不是也取个假名比较好。”  
“如果在墓碑上刻死柄木弔，英雄们可又要折腾一番了，他们会怀疑你是不是还有残党。”  
“哼。”  
“反正也没人给你扫墓，白费功夫。”  
“不还有你吗。”  
“……”  
“开玩笑的，没事了的话就回去吧。”  
淅淅沥沥的，又开始下雨了，空气湿热。死柄木的拐杖拄进了泥水里，滑滑黏黏的险些摔倒。治崎头也不回地走在他前面，雨水打湿了他的头发，看上去倒像被闷热的七月憋出了一头汗。

当天晚上治崎做了噩梦，在梦里他还保有着完整的双手，那双手也不是出现在梦里一次两次了。他在梦中狂奔，八斋会的親父留给他遥远的背影，他一路用手推开滚烫的火焰、锋利的钢铁，还有数不清的苦涩的事物，从指间传到他的味蕾上。他拼命奔跑，就快要碰到的时候，人影变成四四方方的形状，锁住了他的双手，紧接着就是血肉横飞。  
治崎大汗淋漓从床上坐起来，断臂处泛着阵阵疼痛，他本以为今年的梅雨天里幻肢痛不会再来困扰他了。  
该去吃点止痛药……他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一转身却看到死柄木也正醒着，一双红眼不带丝毫睡意地看着他，那眼神是真心实意地透露出杀戮和憎恨，足够让此刻的治崎失控。  
他扑上去，冷冰冰的双手掐着死柄木的脖子，汗水滴下去，带着噩梦余味的苦涩，硬邦邦的床板硌着死柄木硬邦邦的后背。治崎粗重地喘着气，咬紧的牙关发出咯啦咯啦的声音，愤怒冲昏了他的头脑。  
死柄木知道这个男人和自己相似的空洞，如同深不见底的黑洞。他挣扎着，同样对治崎怒目而视。拖着残破的身体，过街老鼠似的活着，他也受够了治崎带给他的报复和屈辱。  
终于在长久的沉默和僵持中，他们都让步了。  
治崎用袖子擦擦额头的汗，死柄木用力咳嗽几声顺顺气，眼里还噙着点泪花。两个人再次相顾无言好一会儿。然后死柄木凑了上来，他吻了治崎，接着就被摁倒下去。  
两人都需要一些温度和拥抱来慰藉深渊里的寂寞。尽管互相憎恨到骨子里，但此刻除了对方，没有其他人能帮他们好一点了。

治崎掀开死柄木的衣服，抚摸他的身体时，发现他其实也是个少年而已。一个有着纤瘦身体和不安呻吟的少年，形状分明的胸骨里藏着扑通扑通的心脏。他究竟有没有成长一点？这糟糕的前戏每一寸每一分都像是来自地狱，那么烈，那么烧灼人心，是冷酷又绮丽的梦靥。  
“别捏……唔……”  
义手在身体上游走的感觉并不好，死柄木徒劳地抬起单腿踹治崎，被用力握住了脚踝。  
过度的性欲像是来势汹汹的过敏，从瘙痒变成了剧痛，死柄木感到治崎那又冷又硬的钢铁手指插进了身体搅动，倔强地咬紧嘴唇一声不吭。  
治崎戴好套子，他能做的最大的让步就是不把死柄木弄出血了，全部进去时死柄木疼得腿根都在抽搐。  
感谢老天，治崎这个混蛋还多少知道关照一下他的前列腺，这让死柄木的感觉没有那么糟糕了，也许……还有点爽……  
他报复性地咬在治崎的肩膀上，给他咬出了血，换来的是疾风骤雨般的抽插。疼痛中腾升的快感让死柄木的身体一会紧绷一会瘫软，终于忍不住呻吟起来。  
“嗯啊……那里，再多一点……”  
这场性事持续的时间不长，如此短暂的温存已经足够。两个人都像从水里捞出来的鱼一样湿漉漉黏糊糊地大口喘气，带有发泄意味的交合令他们精疲力尽。死柄木昏睡过去，治崎把套子打个结扔进垃圾桶，手臂朦朦胧胧的疼痛琥珀一般将他包围着，最终泛起了珍贵的睡意。

“喂，晴天了。”  
早上，死柄木被叫醒，看到窗外刺眼的蓝、大团的云，还有金灿灿的阳光。  
“哦，梅雨终于要结束了啊……”他慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，身上还带着昨夜疯狂留下的疼痛，“今天出诊吗？”  
“没那个计划，”治崎背对着他，看着门的方向，手里握枪，浑身都是防备，“刚刚有些陌生人来这里了，做好准备。”  
死柄木也立刻警惕起来，身处劣势，现在的他们除了逃跑可没有别的选择……  
“咚——”门被砸开的响声从隔壁传来，接着又传来了催债和殴打的声音。原来是高利贷上门讨债，两人都松了一口气。  
“喂。”治崎把枪收回抽屉，拿出了棋盘。  
“干吗？”  
“陪我下棋。”  
“才不要，赢得次数太少了。”  
“不过是在棋盘上多杀死你几次而已。”  
失去了一切的两人，唯独拥有的是对互相的仇恨，依赖着这份憎恶暂且继续生活下去。直到某一方，或者双方都在晴朗的天空下，扑向万劫不复的火焰。  
梅雨的季节终于要结束了。  
THE END


End file.
